Jealousy
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Why is Edward so jealous of his own daughter? The answer was simple. She had the one thing he wanted, the one thing that he craved the most. Jacob Black. Edward/Jacob Slash


**Summary:** Why is Edward so jealous of his own daughter? The answer was simple. She had the one thing he wanted, the one thing that he craved the most. Jacob Black. Edward/Jacob Slash Which means guy on guy action if you do not like this, or if you don't like Jacob and Edward as a couple then DO NOT READ! Flamers will not like my response.

**Jealousy **

I watch from a crack in the door as rage forms within my core. I'm clenching my fist and allowing a few curses to slip from my mouth as my eyes take in the scene before them.

I knew that I shouldn't be watching them.

What kind of fucked up father watches his daughter have sex with her boyfriend?

More importantly, what kind of father is jealous of his daughter?

I laugh bitterly at the thought.

God how I envied her. Me, her own father.

Why? The answer is simple. She possesses the one thing I want most in the world. The one person my body craves every second of every hour of every day.

Jacob Black.

I smile to myself as I realize just how fucked up our situation was.

I loved him, he loved her and Bella loved me.

Everyday that he visited my home was like torture for me, the old saying slamming into my head, you can look but don't touch. It took all the strength I had to pretend as if my hatred of him was due to the fact that he was seeing my daughter and that I didn't want her dating a filthy dog when in fact I was seething because it was MY dog that she was touching.

I leaned my head up against the wall and closed my eyes, imagining myself in her place. Touching him, kissing him, owning him in a way that one else ever could. The way it used to be back when we were completely and totally in love with each other.

There's a burning in my pride, a pain in my chest where my heart used to be and in that moment I knew that I would never be over him and as horrible as it sounded I prayed that their relationship would end badly, if only to prove that I'm the only one for him.

I could hear them climax together and it's like glass being jammed into my ears.

It makes me sick to my stomach.

This was so unfair.

Truth be told I would rip her head off of her shoulders if it weren't for the fact that she was my daughter and I loved her.

This fact and thist fact alone is what saved her.

The shower ran in the background as she giggles and his sweet deep laugher joins in, laughter that he used to share with me.

The pain in my chest is almost too much to bare. If I could bleed I swear that my hands would be running red as I balled up my fist so tightly that my nails dug into my skin, crumbling it's hardness.

Thirty minutes later I can hear their hushed whispers of good-bye as Jacob dresses.

I feel a serge of excitement as I hear him head towards the door.

Something in me wanted to hide from him, another side that wanted to keep up this charade of pissed off parental authority and slam the wolf up against the wall, banishing him from my home, but the other twisted part of me wanted to take him and prove to him that I'm so much better than her in every way possible.

I knew his body better.

I knew what he liked, what he loved, where his spots were.

I knew everything.

He exited the room and closed the door behind him before turning to look at me.

He wore shorts and nothing else but socks and a pair of Nikes.

His tanned skin still had a bit of water on it that formed into little drops that I would have given anything to lick off of his chest.

The Native, smiles at me and I'm not sure how to take it.

However the smugness was perfectly displayed.

I wasn't sure if it was because he just had sex with my daughter, because he's had both of us, or because he knew that I still wanted him.

Sexy bastard.

He then walks past me, making sure that his shoulder brushes against mine.

It only takes that little bit of attention for my true competitive, possessive nature to show.

I follow him, wanting to, no, needing to know the truth ever so desperately.

It takes only a short while for us to get deep into the woods, where only nature would witness our encounter.

He's a few steps ahead of me but I catch up to him in no time, pushing him hard against a tree, placing my hand on his chest to keep him in place.

That smile of his that I loved and hated at the same time returns.

I would give anything to kiss it right off his lips.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," he chastises me. "You know, I saw you watching us and I have to say, I've never pictured you as the voyager type."

He laughs.

"So did you enjoy the show? Or did you come to kick my ass for fucking daddy's little girl into the mattress?"

I sigh and try to look at anything but him.

Why did he enjoy hurting me so much?

I tried to find my voice, fearing his reaction or rather his answer to my question.

"I need to know something Jake."

I lean in close and look into his eyes.

Big mistake.

He was so beautiful, so fucking tempting.

Every feeling that I had for him rose to the surface and there was no way that I could fight these feelings any longer.

I tried to block out the thoughts of us that flooded my brain. I could see every night we had ever spent together, holding on to each other, each one promising the other the world.

God I miss those boys. They were so in love with each other.

Why did I have to leave him for Bella?

Why did I listen to Alice and the rest of my family?

I could have been so happy with him.

We would have been so good together.

I snap myself from these thoughts but it does nothing to quench my thrust for him. However I still need to ask him this one question.

Returning my gaze to his I continue "Is she better than me? Do you enjoy her body more than you do mine?"

His hesitation hurt but I wouldn't let his unspoken words be my final answer.

Before he could protest or respond with words I drop to my knees, freeing him of his shorts and taking him into my mouth.

He needed this reminder.

He needed to remember what I was capable of doing to his body, something my young daughter may know the technique of but she damn sure didn't possess the skills.

He groaned in pleasure as his cock grew in my mouth. At first he held his hands at his sides, doing his best not to encourage me but in the end I would win. I always did.

No sooner had the thoughts ran through my mind did I hear his words.

"Damn you Edward."

I smile when his hands began pushing against the back of my head, forcing himself deeper into me.

My daughter could never do this for him, she could never give him this much pleasure. She needed to breathe, I didn't.

I run my hands up and down his thighs, giving them an occasional squeeze before gripping his ass and taking him in down to the very base of his shaft, my nose filled with the scent of his pubic hair.

He smelled so good, so sweet, just like he tasted.

"Oh shit…ah…fuck…Edward baby...don't stop," his vulgar words and lust for me only serving to turn me on that much more.

He never had that reaction to anything she did to him.

Ever.

He was panting heavily and tightening his hold on me. I knew that he was about cum and I would be happy to suck down every drop that erupted from his cock.

However just when the moment was about to hit, he pushed me back.

I was down on the ground looking up at him as he fought some kind of inner battle.

When he stopped and looked down at me, I let him see in my eyes just how much I wanted him, how much I loved him.

That's when he made his decision.

He removed his shorts from his ankles and straddled me, kissing me with his full, soft lips. Lips that I had missed so much.

His kiss was rough and needy as I opened my mouth to allow him full access, his tongue instantly dominating mine. His taste was so addicting and I was his number one addict.

The wolf was pulling at my clothes and before long I was naked under his warm, massive body, his hands roaming freely over my own cold skin.

How I've missed this.

How I've missed him.

His lips placed light kisses on my neck as I run my fingers through his hair, allowing the strains of silk to pass through.

His tongue devoured my nipples, sucking on them causing me moan and whither beneath him. He was pinning me to the ground, my hands held firmly above my head as he continued to take me, our erections causing friction so great that I almost exploded right there and there, but I waited.

I knew that the best was yet to come.

Instead of the roughness that I expected from him, he gently rolled me onto my stomach, kissing a trail down my back before assaulting my hole with his tongue.

Damn he was gifted.

I was arching back within seconds, begging him to enter me, to make us whole again.

Slowly, he gave me what I've been longing for since the day I realized that Bella was my ultimate mistake.

He entered me, filling me in more ways than one as years of memories flooded my vision.

I was in ecstasy and so was he as he spoke lustfully into my ear.

His movements were slow as our fingers intertwined and our bodies pressed firmly together. We moved together, in sync, as one being, moaning and groaning in pleasure, an intense pleasure that we could only give to each other.

It was amazing.

His speed picked up as we both neared our end.

Wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me further into him.

I've never felt more at home or safe in my life than I did in Jacobs arms in that moment.

"I love you so much." He whispered into my ear and my heart soared.

"No one has power over me like you do. No one."

I smiled as wave after wave of orgasm engulfed us, my fingers clinging to his as if holding on for dear life.

I had my answer and it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

When our bodies stopped trembling, Jacob withdrew from me leaving me with a feeling of emptiness.

It felt so wrong.

He placed himself next to me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

We looked up at the stars in silence.

Both lost in our own world, wondering where we go from here.

His voice was the first to be heard.

"Why now?"

It was a simple question.

"Because I didn't want to admit my mistake. Pride is a terrible thing Jake, but now I realize that I should never have left you for Bella."

"But you did. So tell me, what was so special about her?" He spat out rather cold and bitterly.

I smile at his jealousy a little before sighing.

"To tell you the truth I just got caught up in Alice's visions. She said that we were perfect for each other. I guess the more she told me the more I got caught up in the lie. But I can honestly say that I love you and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you."

He turns to him with a smile and perfect chocolate eyes that almost seem to melt my heart. His fingers caress my jaw line before bring me in for one of his kisses that always managed to leave me breathless, that is if I had the need for air.

"So what happens now? I'm with Reneesme and you're with Bella."

At the thought of my wife and daughter a twinge of guilt washes over me.

Was I being selfish?

Maybe I was but I didn't care.

"I can't answer for you but I would leave Bella in a second if it meant that I could spend the rest of my days with you, or rather the rest of yours."

The pain of losing Jacob in the future hurt more than I could bare but at least we would have 200 years together with him being a wolf. If we were lucky I would be able to turn him and give us many more, but that was a subject of a later point in time. Something I would need Carlisle's help with.

"I love Reneesme but I'm in love with you. I don't want to hurt her, I'm sure that neither one of us do but if we don't then we'll only be condemning ourselves to a lifetime of misery. I think we've already done that for far too long. Not being with you was killing me."

I could sense the pain in his voice and I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid and listening to Alice and the others in the first place.

I should have done what my heart told me to do. It would have saved everyone a whole lot of heartache.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't left you then none of this would have ever happened."

"You're right, it is your fault. Even though we're making up I still think that you're one amazing son of a bitch. I would rip your throat out if you weren't so damn sexy."

I couldn't help but snicker.

Jacob was the only person that was always brutally honest with me.

That's what made him so perfect in my eyes.

The sound of his cell phone ringing interrupted us from speaking any further. He sits up and reaches into the pocket of his shorts, answering it as he puts them back on.

I reach for my clothing, doing the same.

"Hey Nessie."

I groan and Jake grins.

My daughter had excellent timing.

"Umm, sure." He says before turning to look at me. "I have something to talk to you about anyway. Ok, Bye."

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to have that talk sooner rather than later."

"I guess I better tell Bella too. She's going to be pissed."

"Well she didn't seem to care when she stole you from me so I can't sit here and pretend to feel sorry for her. I believe her exact words were, I didn't choose him to hurt you Jake, love chose us. So deal with it. Or some bullshit like that."

He laughed and so did I. I had almost forgotten what a bitch Bella had been to Jacob when we first got together.

Reneesme would be a different story.

She didn't deserve this. I could only hope that one day she would forgive me.

Hand and hand we walked back to the house, silently wondering how things were going to turn out.

However this time, no matter what, we knew one thing for certain.

That no one was going to come between us ever again.


End file.
